Slow and Painful
Slow and Painful is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in University and it's 6th case of the game and also 6th and last one to take place in University district. Plot Team got a call from Vincent Long saying that his sister and TA Brooke Long didn't returned home from work. Team searched her classroom and didn't found any visible clues. Few moments later, team got a call from beat cop Amy Davis, saying that she found Brooke in small cave in the forest. There, team found a dismembered body of iPear CEO Eoin Cafferey and Brooke chained up next to him. Brooke clamed that someone knocked her out and brought there. Mid-investigation, Hamida Mukhailif freaked out after she saw Vincent Long smoking weed on University Hall. Vincent claimed that it's his personal decision and nothing else. Later Jason Stone got attacked by crowd of people that believed that iPear was behind kidnapping of their children. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Jason for murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Jason admitted that he is member of Order of Specters and that he killed Eoin. Jason always wanted full control of iPear for Operation Tsunami so Demos ordered him to kill Eoin for domination over iPear. As for Brooke, Eoin didn't wanted to say anything. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced him to life in prison for kidnapping Brooke and killing Eoin. Post-trial Avery Miller, Bruno's girlfriend, said that she found a new lead for their investigation. She overheard some students saying that Operation Tsunami has something to do with family doctor named Hanis Mura, since he was always mentioning it. Since Mr.Mura was not there, team decided to search the classroom again because he has access to it, along with Brooke. There team found recording of him where he said that he feels unsafe because they hear everything and see everything so he moved to Historical Town. He then mumbled random words before ending the recording. Later, Hamida came to station, claiming that someone was stalking her. It was proven that random blue-haired student took photos of her for no reason. Team then fined him and Hamida rewarder the player with University shirt. After all these events, Chief Vanya Bhakta informed the team that they are moving to Historical Town to search Dr.Hanis Mura and to ask him some questions. Right after she said that, Ben ran to the team and said that he found out that Hanis works at rest home in Historical Town... Summary Victim: * Eoin Cafferey (found chained up and dismembered in Order of Specters cave) Murder Weapon: * Handsaw Killer: * Jason Stone Suspects BLongVC6.png|Brooke Long HMukhailifVC6.png|Hamida Mukhailif VLongVC6.png|Vincent Long JStoneVC6.png|Jason Stone DKixVC6.png|Dorothy Kix Quasi Suspects AMillerQuasi1.png|Avery Miller Crime Scenes Science Classroom - Desk Small Cave - Table Forest - Forest Floor Killer's Profile * The killer smokes weed. * The killer eats instant ramen. * The killer has tetraphobia. * The killer has a bruise. * The killer wears a necktie.